csofandomcom-20200223-history
Soccer
Soccer is a fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Gameplay The objective of this mode is to score goals. Offside and foul are not used in this mode. However, opponents can be killed and after three seconds of their death, they will respawn. By clicking the , a tackle will be initiated by your character. Sprinting uses stamina shown in the stamina gauge and can be executed by holding . To pass a ball to another character, simply press . After the 4 December 2014 update of South Korea, the radar was added. Goal Victory goes to a team who achieves the target amount of goals or has more goals than the other team when the time ends. Tips *The Host player can set the number of playable ball before starting a game (max is 2). (Only for Striker map) *If you succeed to tackle a ball nearby your goalpost or block enemy team shoot, you will receive more dollars and bonus. *Press keyboard button to upgrade ability anytime with obtained dollars during the game. *Stamina is related with HP and stamina consumption, power is related with tackle and shoot, and agility is related with speed and ball control. *A penalty effect will occur if you occupy the ball more than 15 sec. *Click while holding ball to pass the ball accurately to the front team member. *Goal line penalty will apply to give a continuous damage nearby the enemy goalpost area. *A defense bonus will apply nearby your team goalpost area to give an additional dollar benefit. *Press keyboard button to open the upgrade window to set a special shot for using in the game. *You can use the special shot when there is a certain percentage of stamina gauge. *Press keyboard button to use sprint. *MVP will be selected and various record will be accumulated when you play the game with more than 6 people. *Agility does not increase sprinting speed. Maps Characters Max Thacker= :Main article: Max Thacker You can use a Counter-Terrorist character, Max Thacker with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Strength level +1 and start bonus will be applied. |-| Asia Red Army= :Main article: Asia Red Army (Soccer) You can use a Terrorist character, Asia Red Army with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Strength level +1 and start bonus will be applied. |-| Choi Ji Yoon= :Main article: Choi Ji Yoon (Soccer) You can use a Counter-Terrorist character, Choi Ji Yoon with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Stamina level +1, Agility level +1 and start bonus will be applied. |-| Yuri= :Main article: Yuri (Soccer) You can use a Terrorist character, Yuri with wearing a soccer uniform during the game. If you use the character in the soccer mode, Stamina level +1, Agility level +1 and start bonus will be applied. |-| Statistics Upgrade ability Stamina ( ) An ability related with HP and sprint. If you increase your stamina, you will obtain more Max HP and consume less stamina gauge while using the sprint. Strength ( ) An ability related with the shooting power and tackling of the ball. If you increase the ability, you can use a stronger shoot and strong enough to knock away the opponent player to tackle the ball nicely. Agility ( ) An ability related with movement speed and control of the ball. If you increase the ability, you are able to move faster, catch the flying ball nicely and hardly to be tackled by the opponent players. Special Shot These are special shots which can be used when there is certain amount of stamina gauge. To use the skill, press the shoot button for a long time only when you are able to use shot. Honor missions Gallery File:Sc_male_vmdl.png|Male view model File:Sc_female_vmdl.png|Female view model Staminagauge.png|Stamina Gauge Scboard.png|Scoreboard Cs3.jpg|In-game screenshot 100611-cso.jpg|Promotional poster scassist.png|Successful assist notice scdefence.png|Successful defense notice scgoalarea.png|Line penalty notice scgoalinbg.png|Goal description notice sckickoff.png|Restart notice scpass.png|Successful pass notice scspball.png|Special shoot notice scsteal.png|Successful intercept notice 1359360355_sc_soccer01_20130107_1047191.jpg|Special Shot Ready (Above 75% gauge) Indosoccerpromo.jpg|Indonesia promotional poster Soccerstrikerindopromo.jpg|Ditto, in-game StrikerMapEvent.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia promotional poster Cannonnhkshotsg/my.jpg|Ditto SG/MYjramaxsoccer.jpg|Ditto, the characters 1359359372_sc_soccer01_20130107_1045270.jpg|Ditto, Upgrade tab Cannon Shoot Sound Goal Sound Enemy Goal Sound Start Match Sound End Match Sound Trivia *This mode is based on a custom game mode from Counter-Strike. *There is a bug where sometimes you cannot pick up the ball. *In reality there can be a max of 11 players in a team which means 22 in total instead of 32. Category:Modes Category:Fun Mode